Rapid GT
rapidgt (Hardtop variant) rapidgt2 (Convertible variant) |handlingname = RAPIDGT |textlabelname = RAPIDGT |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Rapid GT Classic |gensucced = }} The Dewbauchee Rapid GT is a two-door luxury coupé and roadster featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Rapid GT's design strongly resembles the in the rear and main body of the car, and the 2011 in terms of grille and exhaust arrangement. The tail lights are styled more to Aston Martin designs. The Rapid GT is essentially a two-door version of the Exemplar, sharing the initial front and rear fascias and main body design. The front face of this car is comprised of a range of curves. The bumper is dominated by the appearance of the four grilles. Above the front spoiler there are three grille sections all identical in height; the central section accounts for a third of the bumper's width. The largest of the four grilles is located centrally above the other three. The vehicle features carbon-fiber-lined headlight housing, which are positioned in an impressed area of the front facets which also bulges out, they are outlined by two convex curves, however the outer edge can be divided into two curves. The lighting comes from two circular lamps and then an LED strip in the bottom area of the headlamp unit. Two-thirds of the bonnet/hood width is accounted for by an elevated section a short distance behind the headlights. There is an impression either side of the elevated section that channels air into an intake. The main body area is very linear; the main body line is straight and runs from level with the lower edge of the wheel-arch face to the level with upper edge of the rear wheel-arch face. The upper body line runs along from the top of the front flared wheel-arch through and beyond the rear flared arch, a small, black, ovular rear-view mirror rests on the point where this line meets the A-pillar. For the roadster form, there is a retractable black soft-top that stores under a metal and fabric flip-up lid. The fixed roof form of the car features a long, elegant . Both versions of the car feature frameless door windows and lack B pillars. There is an air vent parallel with the front wheel-arch curve just behind the front wheel-arch. At the point where the intake meets the main body line there is a small turn indicator lamp. At the bottom of the body, the lower edges of the flared arches are connected by a ledge. The car features split five-spoke alloy wheels with a charcoal-coloured spoke that is placed so that there is a segmented hole between the two spokes. The wheels are wrapped in low-profile tyres. The rear face of the vehicle has an aggressive design style. The rear lights sit an impressed section of the rear face, a short distance from the top. The rear lights are split into three sections, the top and bottom sections having red lighting, the middle section having orange lighting and closest to the centre, white lighting. The manufacturer logo in located centrally just below the impressed area's edge. On the rear bumper, parallel to the inner edges of the rear lights there is an impressed area where the license plate is mounted. Below this area, three-quarters of the bumper width is occupied by a CFRP unit. Either side of this unit there are stacked twin-tipped exhaust tips located in vent, whose inner edges are parallel to the outer edges of the diffuser. Current Design Gallery Convertible (Top Up)= |-| Convertible (Top Down)= |-| Hardtop= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rapid GT features large cross-drilled brake rotors which are coupled to red, six-piston brake calipers, mounted towards the rear of the wheel. The vehicle has very good acceleration, but relatively average top speed for the class. Its handling is acceptable, but is otherwise lacking in both response time and cornering radius. It may oversteer at certain corners, but correcting oversteer is easy. Crash deformation, as with most other non-DLC sports cars, is poor, and the car frequently has bent axles or jammed wheels after one or two collisions at speed. The engine model seems to be loosely based on a V8, whereby it assumes a similar design to the 's . Similar to the Furore GT and Exemplar, it features two cold-air intake systems coming from the upper grille (ram-air intake) of the car. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image =RapidGT-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Both versions have identical performance modifications and differ in a couple of visual modifications: *The hardtop version has access to a Chassis (Roll Cage) upgrade and a unique "Low Level Spoiler". *The convertible version has a unique "Carbon Wing Type II". Hardtop= |-| Convertible= Image Gallery DewbaucheeRapidGT-Front-GTAV.png|Coupé form. (Rear quarter view) DewbaucheeRapidGT1-Front-GTAV.png|Roadster form. (Rear quarter view) RapidGT2-GTAV-front2.png|A convertible Rapid GT with its top down. (Rear quarter view) Franklin-and-Lamar-GTAV.jpg|A red Rapid GT and a white 9F, during the mission "Franklin and Lamar." Dewbauchee-RapidGT-GTAV.jpg|Rear quarter view of the coupé version of the Rapid GT, during the mission "Legal Trouble." Franklin-RapidGT-GTAV.jpg|Franklin drives away from a pursuing Interceptor in a roadster version of the Rapid GT. RapidGT-LSC-GTAV.jpg|Los Santos Customs advertising. RapidGT-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Rapid GT on Legendary Motorsport. RapidGT2-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Rapid GT (cabrio) on Legendary Motorsport. RapidGT-GTAV-RSC.png|The Rapid GT (roadster) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. RapidGT2-GTAV-RSC.png|The Rapid GT (coupé) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Poppy Mitchell *Umberto (possibly) *Wayne Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns outside Solomon Richards' studio before and during the mission Legal Trouble, along with a Carbonizzare and a Surano. *The car often spawns in Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills. *Sometimes spawns in the countryside, specifically Paleto Bay. *Can be spawned with the cheat code button combination: ** , LB, , , LB, RB, , , , (Xbox) ** , , , , , , , , , (PlayStation) *Rarely spawns outside the Los Santos Customs in Burton, pre-modified (enhanced version only). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Rarely found around Richman, Alta, Rockford Hills and Vinewood. *Can be purchased for $132,000 (coupé) or $140,000 (roadster) from Legendary Motorsport. *May spawn near the player after completing a Contact Mission, particularly races such as Stunt Races. Trivia * The default radio stations for the Rapid GT are: ** Coupe: Non-Stop-Pop FM ** Convertible: Radio Los Santos, The Lab or West Coast Classics. * When viewing the player's Online garage on the Social Club website, the Rapid GT design is used as the diagram model for all sports cars, as well as some Sports Classics. * On last-gen platforms, the Rapid GT Cabrio shares its cockpit with the Super GT whilst the Rapid GT shares its cockpit with the 9F. *According to the ambient files, the Rapid GT is one of several named vehicles in-game that make up distant car sounds.File: x64\audio\sfx\ONESHOT_AMBIENCE.rpf, under name "rapid". Other vehicles include the Entity XF, Cheetah, Comet, Daemon, Carbonizzare, Vacca and Feltzer. References See Also *Exemplar - 4-door coupe version. Navigation }} de:Rapid GT (V) es:Rapid GT fr:Rapid GT pl:Rapid GT pt:Rapid GT ru:Rapid GT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class